How's The Ice Business?
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: At dinner, Elsa begins making small talk with Kristoff until a comment by Anna makes her decide she's finished eating. However, when she meets with her sister later, she finds that there's something a little deeper than just wanting to know if she melts or not. *not really spoilerish, but takes place after the movie*


**So, actually I've been watching this movie non-stop since I downloaded a theatre recording of it (after, of course, I saw it in theatres myself; PM for a download link if you're interested). Anyway, I just happened to think this up after the third watch. Just a bit of a peek into their lives after everything is said and done.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Elsa slowly lowered the glass to the dinner table, clearing her throat. "So, Kristoff." Her light blue eyes drifted over to him, as he sat at her left side across from her sister. "How's the ice business?"

He cleared his throat. "It's good." He glanced at her before continuing to eat. It wasn't the first time he'd eaten at the castle, but it was one of the rare dinners he shared with the queen.

"Good." She went to take another bite of her fish when she scowled and forced herself to swallow, finding the morsel beyond stone-cold. "Ugh. There are times when being this cold has its downfalls." She pushed away the platter and leaned her cheek in her hand. "I certainly hope you find this meal to be to your liking."

Kristoff nodded. "It's great! Better than anything I'd have on the mountain." He reached for his own glass.

She smiled slightly. "I'm glad you like it then."

At this point Anna accidently flipped her fork over in her hand and it clattered to her plate. "Sorry!" Her cheeks took on a red hue. "So Elsa, what have you been up to?"

"Staying out of the heat." Elsa picked up her glass again and held it in her palm, the stem of it sliding between her ring and middle fingers. "It's far too hot in the summer."

"What, do you melt?"

The queen smirked and one eyebrow rose. "I'm not made of ice, you know. There's a difference. I just don't like being hot all the time."

"That explains why you buy so much ice from me." Kristoff turned to look at the royal sisters.

"It's easier for cooling down my room than me doing it. I can't exactly keep it snowing when I'm asleep." Elsa took a quick drink.

Kristoff chuckled. "If you were in the ice business, you'd corner the market."

"It helps when I can make my own product." She swirled her finger in the glass and soon enough ice cubes were heard clinking around. "I'm afraid I'd have an unfair advantage."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Especially when you can make sculptures out of it. I've never seen ice so clear!" He sighed. "That ice castle was perfect…"

Elsa smiled before standing. "Well, as I seem to have finished, I'm going back to work. Enjoy your evening." She began to leave when she stopped. "Oh, and Anna?"

"What?" Anna jumped and turned. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to see you later." The queen's smile vanished and she continued walking. The door shut resolutely behind her.

Anna swallowed hard. "Oh great…"

* * *

Some time later, Anna stood before her sister's blue and white door. She took a deep breath and knocked three times. "Elsa?"

"Come in."

She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted, shivering at how cold it felt. Upon entering the room, she gasped. Ice crept up the walls and windows, all radiating from the young woman standing in the middle of the room. She seemed deep in concentration as she was holding a small object in her hands.

"Um, Elsa?" Anna closed the door behind her and approached the queen.

"Hold on." She scrutinized her work before holding it up. "What do you think?"

Anna gasped and picked it up. "It's a reindeer!" It fit in the palm of her hand. The antlers and harness were intricately detailed. It seemed to be in the middle of a run.

"It's Sven." Elsa looked around. "Oh. My goodness. I hadn't meant to do that." She shook it off before gazing at her younger sister. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about dinner."

"Yeah, you seem pretty interested in Kristoff." The strawberry-blonde put Sven on a nearby dresser and crossed her arms. "Mind explaining that one?"

"I can't be friends with my sister's boyfriend?"

"Well… Yeah, I guess…"

Elsa waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, it's my turn to ask for an explanation. What on earth are you thinking about me? Do I _melt_? Really, Anna?"

"How am I supposed to know?! I haven't really talked to you in thirteen years!" Anna plopped down on her sister's bed. "I don't know anything about you… Is your favorite color still orange?"

The queen smiled softly and sat next to her, reaching out to take one of Anna's pigtails. "Yes, just like your hair. And I still prefer dark chocolate over white." She put up a finger to stop her sister's next question. "And I still like hot chocolate with exactly three marshmallows."

"Oh, I forgot about that one…" Anna suddenly bounced and moved her legs beneath her. "Wait, how can you drink that? Doesn't it get cold as soon as you touch it?"

"Gloves, Anna, gloves." Elsa let her bare hands drop into her lap. "Otherwise… Yes, it would. Bit annoying, actually."

The two were silent for a time before Elsa noticed her sister shiver. "Are you cold?"

"J-just a little!" She wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders. "It's freezing in here!"

"You know how much I like my ice." Elsa stood and pulled Anna to her feet. "Well, I'll let you go back to the warm summer sun. I'll be here if you need me." She ushered her to the door.

Anna put her hand on the doorjamb to stop them. "Actually… Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Anna, it's the middle of August!"

"I don't care. We've done it before." She gripped Elsa's arm and began dragging her down the hallway. "Let's go!"

Elsa sighed before she smiled, allowing her enthusiastic sister to pull her away.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-LoRF**

**Don't forget to check out my blog here: aureliaknight!weebly!com (replace ! with .)**

**(Also don't forget to PM me with inquiries about the download link for_ Frozen_!)**


End file.
